


It's a Shame That I Hate You

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [214]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, Humans, M/M, Sam is a monster in disguise, Uriel hates emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean infuriates him, with his idiotic insults, and frankly, he's just a brat. He doesn't see why his brother puts up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Shame That I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 7 It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

Uriel knows his brothers and sisters say he's the one who tells the funniest jokes. He knows they find his sarcastic remarks hilarious, and he knows they don't hesitate to tell everyone to come to him when they need a laugh. It's extremely annoying. He doesn't make fun of the humans to be funny, he does it because he dislikes them. In all honesty, humor kind of irritates him. Angels have very important missions, and they shouldn't waste time laughing at some stupid comment about the hairless apes.

It's part of the reason he hates Dean Winchester.

Dean infuriates him, with his idiotic insults, and frankly, he's just a brat. He doesn't see why his brother puts up with him.

It was easy to see; Dean's possessiveness and protectiveness over Sam that there was  _something_ going on between them, and it was also easy to see by Dean's actions towards Sam that he didn't like him either, and he obviously didn't trust him. Uriel didn't have a problem with that.

He almost felt bad for Dean. He had no idea that his brother was one of the worst abominations he'd ever come across. 

If he liked humans, if he liked watching other people's happiness, he might have warned Dean to be careful, because Sam going to hurt him badly. Too bad he couldn't care less.


End file.
